Towa City
Towa City is the primary setting of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. It is a huge artificial island in the middle of the ocean built and controlled by Towa Group. Description Towa City was built and controlled by Towa Group, a leading technology enterprise owned by the Towa Conglomerate. The city began as a huge floating island formed on reclaimed land; initial construction started with Towa Group's headquarters and was quickly followed by row after row of research buildings, factories, commercial buildings, residential areas, and more. Towa City's isolated nature proved effective for Towa Group, allowing them to build up their own private infrastructure while simultaneously developing highly advanced technology to aid the world. As such, the Towa Conglomerate was able to play the 'savior' role by taking advantage of several opportunities produced by The Tragedy, one namely being their development of an air purification system to combat the worldwide spread of horrible air pollution. While the Towa Conglomerate were huge contributors to rebuilding the world after the Tragedy, they stand a shadow of their former self as a result of the destruction and chaos caused by the Warriors of Hope. In the wake of this seemingly instantaneous takeover, within a day the city was decimated to a collection of battered buildings with public transportation and communication with the outside world halted to a standstill. The population of Towa City was greatly reduced as well after the attack of the Monokuma robots and Monokuma Kids, leaving many areas either uninhabited or riddled with corpses. Those adults still alive fended for themselves or formed small pockets throughout the city, with a large group called the Resistance taking refuge in the sewers. LocationsCategory:Locations Towa City has a variety of locations which include: *A large ten story apartment which Komaru Naegi lived in for quite some time before she escaped. *A restaurant called Pig★Boy, where Komaru went after escaping from the apartment building to find a member of Future Foundation, and fought her first Monokumas after it was attacked. *A news studio where a reporter warned everyone of the attacks. The Warriors of Hope also make their news broadcast here. It is unknown where the studio is located. *Towa City Park, a small park where children can play. The Future Foundation helicopter Komaru first attempted to escape on was located here. *An unnamed hospital. Komaru parachuted onto its roof where she met Genocide Jack/Toko Fukawa. *Urban Hotel Towa, which Komaru and Toko went through to reach the bridge. *Towa City's Great Bridge, a large bridge which extended across the ocean to access other cities. After Yuta Asahina came out of hiding here, this bridge was destroyed. **Towa Bridge’s Overlay Structure, an area by the Towa City Bridge. It is where Aloysius Pennyworth was/is hiding. *An empty construction site where Komaru and Toko chased a Monokuma Kid. *Towa Underground, a subway system connecting many areas throughout the city. Komaru and Toko traversed one of its stations where they first met Shirokuma. .]] *Towa City Sewers, the entrance to the Resistance's base. The sewers can be accessed through several ladders such as from the Underground's subway station and a graveyard in Towa Riverside. **The Resistance's Secret Base, an old warehouse for storing water tanks where the Resistance takes shelter. *Towa Riverside, a commercial shopping district built along a river leading to Towa Tower. *Towa Tower, the city's tallest building and a popular tourist destination. Taichi Fujisaki was hiding here. *A shrine containing a secret passageway leading out of the city. *An secret underground factory producing Monokuma Units restricted to top executives of Towa Group and created by Tokuichi Towa, the head of the city. *Towa Hills, the former headquarters of Towa Group and currently the Warriors of Hope's secret base, where they, Kurokuma and The Servant live. **The Excalibur, the Warriors of Hope's enormous airship sometimes docked on the roof of Towa Hills. *Towa Public Hall, where Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg is currently hiding. *Towa City Police Station, where Ayaka Haneyama is currently hiding around. *Towa Memorial Science Hall, where Takaaki Ishimaru is currently hiding. *Towa City Integrated Book Store, where both Fuhito Kirigiri and Fujiko Yamada are hiding around. *Towa Department Store, a large store. **Towa Department Store’s Basement Parking Lot, where Kenshiro currently hides. *Towa Library, where Takemichi Yukimaru is currently hiding. Navigation es:Ciudad Towa ru:Това Сити Category:Locations